


Don't Bet Against Seers

by heartemoji



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark uses they/them pronouns, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartemoji/pseuds/heartemoji
Summary: Dark and the Host find a common thread between them and they grow close to each other. The other egos notice and a bet is started on their relationship.





	Don't Bet Against Seers

It became a ritual between Dark and the Host, at least once a week, but usually more often, the Host would go to Dark’s room, or Dark would visit the Host and they’d try and look into the future. After a few dozen sessions they haven’t yet seen a vision of the far future, but neither were dissuaded from their attempts.

Currently, the Host was sitting in Dark’s room, particularly, in their lap. Dark’s head was resting on his shoulder, made possible by the few inches Dark had over the Host, and their heads were pressed together. Their red aura covered both of them, while their black and blue auras were nowhere to be seen. Dark was channeling the power of the Seer into the Host, and the Host greedily accepted it.

Both of them saw the visions of the past, present, and extremely near future. They revelled in the power of sight.

“We have to stop.” It couldn’t last forever, however, Dark felt a familiar wetness on their eyes.

The Host scooted out of Dark’s lap and turned to look at them. They gingerly wiped away the blood that had come out of their eyes.

“What time is it?” He asked.

Dark glanced over to the clock in their room. “3:34 am.”

The Host sighed as he stood up to walk back to his own room.

“Stay.” Dark said, almost demanded. “You’re obviously dead tired and your room is too far away.”

The Host didn’t bother commenting that Dark had only one bed, and instead shuffled over to one side and flopped down on it. They huffed and moved to the other side of the bed and pulled the cover over theirself properly.

\-----

The Host and Dark were uncharacteristically late to breakfast the next morning. Dr. Iplier and Bing were sent out to go find them.

Bing tentatively knocked on Dark’s door. He did not want to be killed by an ornery demon today, and was ready to bolt if need be.

But the person who answered the door wasn’t Dark, instead, he saw the Host on the other side of the threshold. He short circuited for a moment as he put the pieces(incorrectly) together.

“Before you say anything.” Host said. “We’re not fucking.”

“It’d be cool- if you were- I mean Bim’s my best friend- and he’s bi- and in love with a man so-”

“Tell the others that we’ll be there soon.” The Host slammed the door in his face.

Bing blinked and recalibrated his sight before turning and walking back to the dining room in a daze.

When he arrived he saw that the doctor had returned from his quest to find the Host, obviously he had been unsuccessful.

“Well?” Google_Red asked. “Did you find Dark?”

“Yeah, I found both of them.” Bing explained. “I knocked on Dark’s door and the Host answered. Don’t ask me why he was there because I have no fucking clue, but the Host said they’d both be here soon.”

“Why was the Host in Dark’s room?” Dr. Iplier pondered.

“What did I just say?”

Iplier raised his hands in a ‘I surrender’ type of way and stopped talking.

“I think they’re fucking.” Bim said suddenly. “If we ask them I bet we’ll get some bad, bullshit lie.”

“I’m not getting involved in a conversation about whether or not Dark and the Host are having sex.” Dr. Iplier said.

“I bet 50 dollars for they’re fucking.” Edgar supplied.

“I bet 100 that they aren’t!” Wilford challenged

“I’ll match it!”

Google_Blue cleared his throat and the room went quiet. A few seconds later Dark and the Host entered the room. There was a few seconds of silence as Dark took the time to stare the egos in the room down.

“We know exactly what you were talking about before we walked in.” The Host started, the egos in the room looked uncomfortable. “And we weren’t fucking- I visited Dark to discuss something and it became incredibly late, so I stayed in their room.”

“A likely story.” Bim muttered.

Dark shot him a glare.

“Bim’s right- what were you talking about?” Bing asked.

“The future.” The Host said cryptically, a half truth.

“Sounds flimsy.” Bim said.

Dark rolled their eyes. “I’m not here to play your game, Bim, and Wilford deserves to lose a bet every once in awhile.”

“I have one-hundred dollars on the line!” Wilford protested.

“Edgar needs it for his failing baby-selling business.” Dark replied, deadpan.

“So you’re saying that you were fucking?” Bim asked.

“No.” They stated. “I’m saying that we’re not playing your game, and if that means you think we’re fucking, then so be it. I don’t give a shit what you think of me.”

“Fucking ruined.” Bing muttered.

Bim couldn’t summon the will to shoot him a glare.

\-----

The Host walked into Dark’s room with a book in his hand. They looked up from their own book to see who had barged their way into their room to see the Host quickly making his way towards them.

“Host?” It was rare that he would visit Dark two days in a row.

“Who else?” He quipped.

Dark rolled their eyes. “What did you come here for?”

The Host paused for a second, and Dark realized that he was looking into the slight future to gauge Dark’s reaction before he said anything.

“I want to read this book.” He held up a book for Dark to see.

Dark remained silent, waiting for the Host to continue.

“However,” He started, “we don’t have it as an audiobook, and my vision doesn’t allow me a proper angle to read it from.”

They connected the dots quickly. “And you want to try and use our combined power to read the book?”

“Yes, I believe that if you channel your power into me, and I focus on seeing the present, we’ll be able to see the book.”

Dark smiled as they closed their book and placed it on the stand next to them. “Come over here and we’ll see if it works.”

The Host smiled as he walked over and sat on Dark’s lap, he closed his eyes while Dark opened the book

For a moment they saw themselves, close together, seemingly asleep, and content; the next moment the Host was seeing through Dark’s eyes.

Dark blinked a few times and smiled, they had done it.

They finished the book all too quickly. They broke the connection between them, and the Host sighed, ready to stand up, before Dark grabbed his waist.

“Dark?”

There was a pause before they answered. “Whenever you want to read, I’ll be here.”

“I like spending time with you too, Dark.”

They sighed as the Host got out of their lap.

“There’s a squeal.” He said before leaving Dark’s room. “And I have nothing to do tomorrow night.”

“Neither do I.” Dark said as he left.

\-----

“I’m worried about how much time you’re spending with Dark.” Dr. Iplier said.

“There’s no need to be worried about me, doctor.” The Host said. “I would be privy to any kind of manipulation they try on me. I simply enjoy their company, and we have some mutual plans.”

“Plans?” He glanced at the Host from across the room.

“Don’t worry about it, doctor, if our plans come to fruition you’ll know.”

“Do you have any idea how ominous that sounded?” Dr. Iplier asked.

“I’m completely aware.” He smiled slightly. “However, I didn’t come to your room to have my relationship with Dark judged, I came to have my bandages changed.”

“Did you now? I thought you came to hear all the latest gossip.” The doctor quipped.

“Oh, I always know the latest gossip.” He smiled.

“Then indulge me, Host.” Iplier said as he grabbed the bandages.

“The talk of the building is mostly my relationship with Dark, the betting pool has gotten quite intense, and every ego except for you has entered now.”

“Even Google?” He reached around the Host’s head to peel the bandages off.

“Even Google; at this point I expect Jack’s egos to hear about it and place their own bets.”

“That’d be fun to see.” Dr. Iplier admitted.

“Perhaps not as amusing for Dark and myself.”

“No.” He responded abashedly. “Though… isn’t it impossible for people betting against a relationship between you two to win?”

“The pool has an expiration date of the beginning of the new year.” The Host explained. “The rules of the pool are: You must match the highest bet of the opposing side, if you don’t your money remains in the pool to be given to the others. If your side wins you get your money back, and the money from the opposing side is spread out among the victors.”

He paused as the doctor wrapped the new bandages around his face.

“I strongly suggest you bet for the ‘not-fucking’ side.” The Host said.

“You wound me, I would never vote for the other team.”

“But I thought you were gay?”

The doctor snorted. “Haha. Very funny.”

His face tone turned serious suddenly. “If Dark causes you any trouble tell me, I’m not kidding.”

“Of course, Doctor.” The Host replied.

\-----

The Host woke up screaming. Visions of gore tore through his head and blood ran down his face. His entire body shook as he fell out of bed and limped towards the door. The Host made his way to Dark’s room slowly but surely, and weakly knocked on their door.

Dark didn’t say a word when they eventually answered the door, instead opting to usher him in and lock the door behind him. They led the Host to their reading chair and lifted him into their lap.

Their auras cascaded over the Host, encasing him in three protective layers. They hugged him close to his body and remained silent.

After a few minutes he stopped shaking, and the flow of blood slowed to a stop.

“I think we’re making progress with our visions.” Dark said. “Within a week or so, we’ll be able to do it, I can sense it.”

“Me too.” The Host replied, voice scratchy. “Soon. We’ll be able to see future events.”

“We’ll be unstoppable.” Dark smiled at the thought.

The Host wriggled out of Dark’s grip and stood up. “I presume you want me to stay here tonight?

“Of course.” They responded. “I’ll grab a set of clothes for you to wear, and a set of bandages from your room.”

With that they teleported away, leaving the Host to his own thoughts. He was ruminating over the blood he left all over the place. With a quick search he found cleaning supplies and was about to start when Dark returned.

“Don’t worry.” They said. “I’ll take care of the blood. I left your clothes and bandages in my bathroom along with a red hand towel to wash your face with.”

“Thank you.” The Host mumbled.

“It’s my pleasure to help you, Host.” Dark replied.

He simply nodded in response as he left the room. Dark quickly got to work cleaning their room and the hallway.

\-----

“The more often you two walk into breakfast together the more I think you’re together.” Edgar said as Dark and the Host walked into the room.

Dark rolled their eyes. “I ran into the Host on my way here, and we walked together the rest of the way.”

“Yeah, get off Dark’s back, Edgar.” Wilford wrapped an arm around Dark’s shoulders.

“Get your arm off me, Warfstache.” Dark growled.

“Make me.” He countered.

They swiftly grabbed Wilford’s arm, moved it to their other shoulder, then flipped him onto the table.

“Jesus Christ.” Wilford muttered, dazed.

“Get off the table Wilford, we’re going to eat.” Dark said, blasé.

“Fuck you.” He flipped them off before he climbed off the table.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?” Shepard asked, stunned.

“I’ve been around the block a few times.” Dark shrugged.

“Can you teach me?”

“No.”

Silver pouted at them, which Dark ignored.

“Before we eat.” Dark said. “We have another meeting tomorrow- don’t forget.”

\-----

_Dr. Iplier, Google_Yellow, Bing, and Bim were sitting in the lounge room, Bing and Bim were chatting quietly while Dr. Iplier and Yellow read books on the other side of the room. It was peaceful for a moment, before the Host and Dark walked into the room. Dark looked satisfied with theirself, and the Host had a wicked smile on his face_

_“Greetings.” Yellow said._

_The Host nodded in his direction, but Dark’s focus was on Dr. Iplier._

_“Host.” The doctor started. “I haven’t seen you smile like that in… a long time.”_

_“Remember what I told you a few days ago, doctor?” He said. “They’ve come to fruition. Google, Dark and I will not be attending the meeting today.”_

_“Understood.” The android replied._

_“What the fuck?” Bim whispered after the duo left the room._

_“What did he tell you?” Bing asked the doctor._

_“He said that he and Dark had plans and if they came to fruition we would know.”_

_“Plans to do_ what? _” Bing asked._

_“I don’t know… and I don’t know whether these ‘plans’ are good or bad.”_

_“Are we totally fucked?”_

_“Probably.” The doctor responded._

The Host gasped as the vision ended and Dark pulled their head away. The vision had felt different from the rest, and it was longer than the others- lasting minutes instead of seconds.

“Was that it?” The Host said, barely above a whisper.

“We have to find out.” Dark responded, wiping the blood off their face.

They both hopped to their feet and made their way to the lounge. The Host hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

“Greetings.” Google_Yellow said.

Dark froze as the rest of the exchange finished, and they turned and left with the Host right behind them.

“We did it.” Dark gasped when they returned to their room. “Our first, sustained, vision of the future.”

“We have to try again.” The Host said, stepping closer to Dark.

“Of course, you already volunteered me out of the meeting.” They responded. “We can see the meeting before it even happens.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Dark smiled down at the Host, who beamed back up at them.

“Yes, I would like it if you kissed me.” The Host suddenly.

Dark immediately leaned down and closed the small gap between them. The kiss was short and chaste, Dark pulled back immediately to gauge his reaction.

They didn’t get to see it before the Host went on his tiptoes to return the favor.

“Do you still want to look into the future?” He asked. “Or do you have any other activities we can partake in?”

“I’m nothing if not driven.” Dark responded. “I’m interested to see what we’ll see in our visions.”

“Before we start… are we a thing now?” The Host asked.

“If you want us to be, yes.”

He grabbed Dark’s hand. “I definitely do.”

“I know a place we could have dinner tonight.”

“I’m not doing anything tonight.”

Dark pulled the Host’s hand up and kissed it softly. “After this I can give you the address and time.”

“It’d be my pleasure to go on a date with you, Dark.”

“It better be.” They teased.

\-----

“As expected, Jack’s egos have entered the betting pool after this meeting.” The Host said as they waited for their food.

“I’m assuming Anti voted for ‘fucking’.” Dark responded.

“All of them did.”

They snorted. “Really? That leaves only three for ‘not-fucking’.”

“Unfortunately, and the plan is for Google to ‘test’ a lie detector on me the night before the deadline, and ask me the question.”

“Which you’re going to pass.”

“Correct.” The Host nodded. “Money will be traded between accounts by Google during the start of the year meeting.”

“How high do you think we can get these bets?”

The Host thought for a moment. “I think we could increase the bets by at least a hundred if I arrived to breakfast with you… in your clothes.”

Dark barked out a loud laugh. “That would drive them crazy- but, we can make money from this.”

“Oh?”

“We can subtly push for the ‘fucking’ side, but only if Dr. Iplier promises to give us a cut of his winnings. He’d get more money than he would have if he didn’t make the agreement, win-win for all three of us.”

The Host smiled. “I’ll talk to the doctor about when we get back.”

\-----

Dark and The Host casually strolled into the dining room the next morning. Shocked silence met their entrance. They both sat down as if the Host was not blatantly wearing one of Dark’s dress shirts and a pair of his dress pants. Across the room Dr. Iplier was trying not to smile like the co-conspirator he was.

After that incident their game increased, and so did the bets. By December 31st, 2017, the betting pool ended with a total of $32,000.

\-----

“Host?” Google_Blue popped his head into the man’s room. “Can I borrow you for a moment?”

The Host paused the audiobook he was listening to. “Of course, what do you need, Blue?”

“We’ve created a lie detector that we believe to be full-proof, so we’re going around with one copy each to test the egos.”

“Alright, come in and we’ll see how it goes.”

The android strode in and stood beside the Host’s chair. “I’m going to grab your arm and ask you a question, alright?”

“Understood.”

“Are you fucking Dark?”

“Right to the point, then?” The Host asked slyly. “But no, I’m not fucking Dark.”

There was a moment of silence as Google watched his internal lie detector. “You’re telling the truth.”

“Of course I am, now, unless you want to dig more into my personal life, you can go.”

“My apologies.” Blue mumbled before turning and leaving.

\-----

The next meeting was tense. Dr. Iplier, Wilford, and Google were all looking smug while the others filed in sluggishly, perhaps all lamenting the huge amount of money about to be deducted from their accounts.

Dark could see the other egos smile or frown as Blue moved money around. Once he was done Dr. Iplier looked up.

“Blue, can you deduct 15% of my winnings from my account, and give Dark and the Host 7.5% each?”

“Affirmative.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Dark smiled.

“WHAT?” Bim demanded.

“The money has already been transferred, the betting game is over.” They said simply.

“You KNEW?” Edgar yelled.

“Of course we knew.” The Host grinned.

“You played us to get some of the prize money using Dr. Iplier!” Bing gasped.

“That we did.” Dark affirmed.

“DARK!” Bim leaped for the demon.

They easily dodged by teleporting next to the Host.

“I’m gonna get you-”

Bim was cut off by the sight of Dark leaning down to kiss the Host on the lips, swiftly followed by them teleporting away.

Chaos erupted behind them.


End file.
